The prior art is replete with various backless strapless bra constructions as exemplified by the following patents and the references cited therein:
U.S. Pat. No. 7,335,086U.S. Pat. No. 6,780,081U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,424U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,952U.S. Pat. No. 6,383,055
Many of the known backless strapless bras use a reusable pressure sensitive adhesive for removebly adhering the bra to a user's body. The adhesive can be applied to the inner side of the breast cups and/or the inner side of the bra structure surrounding the breast cups, including laterally extending side panels. For example, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,335,086,                When the brassiere 100 is worn, each side panel 120, 122 extends to a lateral side (i.e., left or right side) of the body of the wearer. Each side panel 120, 122 provides an additional surface area of the brassiere 100 that is adhered to the body of the wearer using an adhesive, thereby providing supplementary support for the breasts of the wearer.        